


Just A Game [On hold till further notice, will pick up again later]

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Double Agents, Enemies to Friends, Enemy to Allies, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Psycho-Pass, Inspired by SAO, Manipulation, Near Future, Past Torture, Police, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Reluctant Partners, Science Fiction, Torture, Tragedy/Comedy, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: Rain pounded down, muffled by the umbrellas, it was a day similar to this when he first met her, and it may as well be a day like this, he said goodbye to her.+When Anetha Rosen, one of Australia's most notorious killer (also known as Shadow), friends are targeted by a uprising mass murderer, in a virtual reality game, copying Anetha's technique to killing a person in and out of the game at the same time. The police chalk it up as another Shadow kill, until new evidence arises that clearly points to a new threat, now inspector Randal Sekelsky has to track down and recruit Anetha Rosen, to help bring down the newest killer, does all this spell disaster? Why, yes, yes it does.Warning: this story contains strong violence, sexual content and language, if any of these triggers anything don't read, read at your own risk, and by God do NOT use this as a stepping stone for your future crimes.





	Just A Game [On hold till further notice, will pick up again later]

**01\. No Name**

**+**

Rain thundered down, feet splashed through the puddles as one particular individual made their way hurriedly through the back ally ways, sharp and ragged breaths were drawn from the mans body as he turned a corner, crashing into a wall he grunted, pain spiking up his right shoulder and tingled down his arm, he gasped in pain then quickly looked behind him, fear radiating from his body, but the only sounds present to the human ears, are of the rain, winds, and the mans heavy breathing. Satisfied the man was alone, he crumbled to the floor in a pile of relief, he raised his left hand and opened his menu bar, scrolling towards the log out button, his fingers which were once shaking in utter terror calm down to a slight tremor as he tapped the button. "Your data will be saved immediately, until next time!" Came the familiar automatic voice, never in his life had he been so relieved to hear that voice, everything zoomed into white as the man logged out.

The mans eyes snapped open as soon the white of the virtual world vanished into the mans bedroom, he smiled smugly and lifted the glasses off his head and placing them on the bed side table. His victory was short lived though as he became aware of what sounded like a knife being sharpened, his eyes widened. No, it can't be! The man jumped from his bed and grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon, a book. The sound of knife against rock stopped. "What do you want from me?" The man said, his voice coming out stronger than he thought. "Me? Nothing really, it's what a friend of mine wants, that's what you have to worry about," a feminine voice came from a dark corner, something reached out and tapped a screen, turning on the light, a young woman, probably late teens early twenties sat in a chair, a whetstone and knife sat on her lap, she flipped the sword around so it wasn't pointed towards her anymore.

"That and the cold pizza, by the way can I have that? Considering the situation I don't think it'll be too much of a hassle." The man stared at the woman. "Cut the crap, if your here to kill me then why don't you do it already." Slowly edged towards the kitchen. The woman leaned over to her left and picked up an object, it was a knife, one his, she threw it, a sharp thunk echoed in the room as it landed on his desk. He stared at her confused. "Go on, grab it. I'm gonna go heat this up, we'll eat before getting down to business." Standing up she grabbed the pizza box and headed towards the kitchen. The man gathered his senses and rushed towards her after yanking the knife out of his desk, he grabbed the pizza. "I'll deal with the food." She raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't gonna poison you, it's too boring." The man grunted his response after entering the kitchen, never turning his back on her. "So why aren't you killing me right here and now?" He placed the pizza in the microwave after pulling out two plates. "You like to play with your victims first? Is that it?" The microwave beeped as she sat down at the bench counter. "I admit, I love playing with my prey before killin' 'em, but this ain't the case, I'm not here to kill you, I'm a just a bloodthirsty kidnapper here, nothing more."

He almost dropped his plate, steadying himself he served the pizza up. "There's just two things I don't get, why are you being nice to me and eating first, and I didn't order pizza." He said the knife from before grubbed tightly in his hand, the woman merely smiled. "Because, you'll be needing it, and I ordered the pizza, now sit." The man knew that wasn't a mere request, her eyes told a different story to what her smiling mouth portrayed, he hesitantly sat down. As soon as he did the woman clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the meal." Then she dug in, almost inhaling the food. The older man took a small bite out of his own.

"Look, I've been sent here to kidnap you and take you to your friend, Carlo, he said somethin' about you messin' up one of his raids." The man nodded. "I didn't do it on purpose, but it turns out that was what happened." He confirmed. Then he raised his head a little. "Wait, so does this mean-"

"Not a chance." His face fell.

"I will supply you with one item, and one item only, how you use it is up to you." He nodded, slowly resigning to his fate, a plan still forming on how he could defeat the smaller girl, she reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a knife holder, it was in a shape of a 'T'.

"Is that..?" She nodded and placed it on the tabling, shovelling another piece of pizza in her mouth, he was beginning to wonder if she ever needed to breath. "A push dagger, or more commonly known as a push knife." She unclasped the holder and pulled out the knife, said knife was a small, with the total length of 7.25 inches from the tip of the blade to back of the grip. "This knife having a design similar to the letter "T". It is specifically designed to be grasped in the hand so that the blade is pointing forward, typically emerging from between the 2nd and 3rd finger." The woman explained demonstrating as she placed the knife between her ring finger and middle finger.

"This knife is made mostly just for stabbing from behind rather than fighting." The blade is oriented horizontal to the ground when held. The cast on aluminium handle has a grip molded for bare hand holding, with finger recesses, and a steel rounded knuckle is designed to cover the last three fingers only. The blade is double-edged, with a flattened diamond cross-section. The woman flicked the knife in her fingers so it was facing the table, slipping the knife back into its holder she slid it towards him. "Hide it well." He nodded.

Twisting his body around so she wouldn't see he tucked it into his boxers. When he turned around she had a tranquilliser gun sitting on the table, he hand held it upwards, facing him. "Good luck, mate." His eyes widen and a split second later he felt something pierce his skin. Darkness clouded his vision as she tipped sideways, then there was silence. 

 

                                                                              

 

Anetha Rosen sighed as the man hit the floor. "So boring, this whole thing better be worth it, I cancel my plans for today for this darn thing." She stood and half glared at the motionless body. "So boring." She muttered again while gathering her stuff and the left over pizza, flipping open her phone she punched in the digits. After a few rings the person on the other end picked up. "Yo." He said groggily.

"He's out." Was all she said. "Already?" Carlos asked incredulous. "I thought you'd I don't know, rape him or something, take your time." She gritted her teeth. "I'm a murderer, not a rapist, know the difference, only fools like you take your time to have sex with someone." He chuckled. "True, true." Sick bastard. She thought. "Either way, he's all yours, my job is done, get one if your henchman or whatever to pick him up."

"Ay, ay." Came his only reply. "Your reward is on your kitchen table and in the basement." _The basement? What- oh_. A smile tugged at her lips. "Understood, now lose this number and any evidence of us working together."

"Harsh Annie." He teased. "Anetha." She corrected. "Shut it and do as I say, got it?" Anetha grumbled, leaving the apartment. "Ay, ay." He repeated, she rolled her eyes. "I left the door unlocked." Was the last thing she said before hanging up. Slipping her phone into her pocket and turned away from the elevator and instead headed towards the stairs.

 _The basement, you sly dog, you know how to treat a woman_. Anetha grinned. As she made her way towards her motorbike. About half an hour later she slowed to a stop in front of her house. Removing her helmet and unlocking her front door, she entered, she threw her bag on the couch and headed towards the kitchen table, true to his word, a small bag on money and an assortment of weapons lay organised on it, she picked up two knives and headed towards her basement.

                                                                          

                                                                                

 

A young teen sat quivering, the smell, of alcohol dirt, dust and blood evading her senses, shifting her position she tried tugging at the chains again but to no avail a dog barked at her, she cried out and pressed her back against the wall whimpering. "Down doggy, down." She tried instructing but it only growled more, sensing her fear. She backed away again. "Please...please...someone help me!" The sound of the door opening brought her attention to the top of the staircase, what seemed to be a small man stood tall, his short brown hair dangling over one side, the teen then took is her attire and her eyes widen. _Woman, not man_ , said woman started to descend the stairs. "Please...please, I'm begging you, please." A sob choked up her words as the woman neared the bottom of the stairs.

The woman finally spoke. "Ah, he's got such terrible taste." Her eyes widened. The woman was just above average height and dressed in light brown military pants and dark brown military boots, she wore a black singlet and a black leather jacket, sunglasses perched upon her head. "So young, you'll make a lot of noise won't you?"

The teen whimpered. "Please..." Her hope was fading. The woman glanced over at the dog, it's eyes were bloodshot and saliva was dripping out of its mouth at the bucket load. _Rabid_ , was the only thought going through the teens mind at the sight of the dog again. "Terrible, terrible taste, but I guess I can let this one off the hook." She walked over to the teen and grabbed her face forcing the girl to look at her. "Such pretty eyes." The older woman murmured.

Crouching down the twisted the girls head up and to the side, inspecting her, she looked back at the dog, then back to the quivering teen. "D-Don't, please..." The teen tried to get loose but the woman's hand tightened on the girls chin, fingernails dogging into her cheek, the teen felt tears prick at her eyes once more, as she felt droplets of blood sliding down her cheeks.

The older woman steeled herself from the sight of the younger girls blood. "Oh, child." Came her soft voice, she let go of the young girl and stood up. "Tell me, child, have you kissed someone before?" The girl vigorously nodded. "Well then, you won't go down before that then, good."

"What do you mean?" The teen asked. "What do you think I mean?"

The younger one gulped. "Don't, please don't, I don't want to die, please! I don't want to die!" Her cries were shut off by a gunshot, her eyes were squeezed shut, she slowly opened them upon realising she could still feel her body. Then she saw it, the dog, the woman didn't shoot her, the woman shot the only thing holding the dog back. The scream that left her throat was one she never knew she contained, the dog was quick to the draw, launching itself at the teen, sinking it's death into the girls flesh, tearing at it with all he had, the woman sat on the steps, watching, as the young girl withered and screamed as her body was being reduced to ribbons.

The older woman rested her cheek on her hand which in turn was resting on her left leg, soon the screams died down into whimpers and the dog turned its gaze towards the older woman, who was daydreaming and supposedly not paying attention, it's attack fell short and a gunshot echoed in the room, followed the the slapping sound of a wet beaten body hit the floor. She brought the gun in front of her, it's tip facing the roof, she blew the smoke away and stood, walking over to the whimpering remains of the teen. "You know, life is a game honey, and you lost." She gun was pointed at the girl, and this time, she welcomed, she welcomed the sound of the gunshot, and the blackness that followed.

_That's right, it's all a game, and Anetha will be damned if she loses._


End file.
